Injustice: The Other Gods
by Shaman94
Summary: Suggest a character you wanted in the game and we'll see how they would've played in the game.
1. Red Lantern Razer

Welcome boys and girls to Injustice: The Other Gods. In this series we'll see how a character you wanted in the game would've played in the game. Suggest one and who you want them to fight from the game, if you don't have an opponent in mind then they'll fight Regime Superman.

Rules:

1. The character needs to be from DC or Mortal Kombat. Yes even crossover characters such as Freddy Kruger and Kratos. Even if they were a short lived series then they are allowed in the game but if DC no longer has owner ship over them then I can not do it.

2. You are free to suggest the move sets and such as long as it seems like it would've fit into the game. I want it to be as much like the game as possible.

3. OC's are allowed but you'd have to describe the history, epilogue and move set for me to make a chapter out of it and they need to fight a character from the game only.

* * *

Razer was a solder of the Red Lantern Corps. He turned on his masters and aided the Green Lanters, Hal Jordan and Kilowog, to stop the Red Lanterns reign of terror and get revenge on the one responsible for the death of his beloved wife. He now comes to Earth to stop Supermans Regim and to spare others the same fate. Is Razers rage enough to stop Superman and his regim or will he face the same fate as his wife before him? Find out on Injustice: The Other Gods.

* * *

A Red Lantern hovers in mid air before the warrior himself. He sticks his ring into the lantern and charges up. His suit glows red followed by a quick flash from his eyes.

"Feel my wrath!" Says the Red Lantern, Razer.

Three solders of Superman's Regime stand before Razer. One of them turns to see the Man Of Steel himself floating down to the ground.

"Superman?... He's got this." One of them says as they all clear the battle arena, The Fortress of Solitude. The fight begins.

Superman makes the first hit using his heat vision and stunning Razer. He then flys over and tosses Razer into the air by flipping him over by the foot. Superman then goes on to juggle his opponent and connects several blows before Razer hits the floor. Razer gets back on is feet only for Superman to use his ice breath and freeze him in place long enough to sock Razer to the other side of the ring so hard that he bounces back to Superman and is juggled in mid air again. Superman then charges up and flys at Razer. He grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air. He the delivers an upper cut that knocks Razer into the stratosphere. Superman flies ahead of him and slams him back to Earth.

"You should quit while you're ahead." Says the Man Of Steel cockily. Razer stands back up with his suit slightly torn.

Superman uses his heat vision again only for Razer to deflect it with a shield construct. He then fires a laser construct hitting Superman in a similar fashion as his heat vision attack. Razer uses his power up which surrounds him with a red aurora and gives him massive claws for a momentary time period. He hacks and slashes at Superman greatly wounding him. Superman retakes the lead by using his power up and delivers more damage with each blow. Razer levels it blackout by hitting Superman into the next room.

Superman slides down a slope and crashes into several crystals on the way down before slamming into the ground. Razer joins him in the next room and makes the first move by throwing a container hanging over his head down upon Superman. Superman manages to dodge and a wager erupts between the two.

"What do you have to be angry about?" Asks the Man of Steel to the Red Lantern.

"You're not the only one who lost a loved one!" Razer replies.

The two fly at each other, Razer with his ring firing a beam and Superman meeting it with his heat vision. The clash sends Razer flying back and nearly beaten, Superman wasn't in that much better of condition. Razer uses his last move.

Razer unleashes a burst of energy stunning Superman. He then builds a coffin around Superman. Superman struggles to break free only for a giant blade to be shoved threw the coffin and him. Two more followed. Once Razer was done inserting the razors he lifts the coffin up and then slams it into the ground.

superman was beaten as the portal to the Phantom Zone began to pull him in. His life flashed before his eyes as his chaotic fighting spirit is pulled from his very body. Some sort of monster then leaps from the gateway and drags Superman in. Later, in the vast void of the Phantom Zone drifts an imprisoned Superman.

* * *

Epilogue:

Razer emerged as the unlikely savior of another world and spared it the same fate as his own but this did not satisfy the rage that dwelled in his heart. Razer saw no way to end his pain so he went to the home world of the Blue Lanterns where he discarded his power ring. There Razer learned the true reason for his anger was the loss of his recent love, Aya.

Razer, now with a blue power ring, set out to find any sign of Aya left in the universe. He had replaced the rage that thrived in his heart with a new found hope to reunite with her. It may have seemed pointless but his work would payoff someday.


	2. Firebolt

Original Character and request by browniej126.

* * *

When Heatwave, Aka Joey Brown, was involved in an experiment gone wrong he gained the power to control and manipulate fire. However, due to his inexperience his girlfriend, Lisa, payed with her life. Seeking to protect those from the same fate as Lisa he joined forces with Dick Grayson, Aka Nightwing, and for years protected the innocent. Now in the war between Batmans insurgency and Supermans regime he must choose his side and fight for what he believes to be right in Injustice: The Other Gods.

* * *

A man glowing orange with red fire covering his exposed areas soars through the sky. He lands outside Wayne manor in the day time and takes his fighting stance.

"Things are about to heat up!" Heatwave said as he entered the ring.

Damien Wayne as Nightwing rides the batcycle. He jumps up on top of it and then backflips off. He takes his fighting stance.

The fight begins. Heatwave hovers towards Damien and slams him against the fountain in the background. Damien gets back up and sends a pulse of electric energy through the ground zapping Heatwave. Heatwave steps back a little to regain his balance. Damien sends another pulse but Heatwave jumps into the air and throws a fireball at Damien.

Damien burns for a moment but only for a moment. Damien notices he's standing next to the motorcycle and mounts it. He rams Heatwave with it causing great damage. Heatwave gets back up and resumes the fight. Heatwave backs up to lure Damien closer to mansion. Heatwave leaps up and grabs the gargoyle on top of the pillar near the mansions entrance and throws it on top of Damien's head.

Damien gets back up only to find Heatwave behind him. Heatwave punches Damien hard enough to send him flying through the air and through the mansion walls. Damien hits everything in his way before flaying through a small tower and through the roof of the mansions dinner room. Heatwave joins him in the next room.

" Ohhhh, burned..." Heatwave said sarcastically.

Damien gets back up. The two get closer to trade blows. It's only when it's too late that Heatwave sees its a trap. Damien slams his staffs together sending an electric wave stunning Heatwave. He then leaps on the batcycle and rides around Heatwave delivering a punch with each drive by and electrically charged gloves. He finishes the onslaught and rides the batcycle into Heatwave.

Damien combines his separate staffs into one and twirls it around a bit with a chuckle before taking them apart again. Heatwave gets back up. He jumps into the air and drops the chandler on Damien. Damien gets back up. A wager is made suddenly between the two.

Heatwave filled his fist with a fireball. "This one is for Grayson!" Heatwave yelled.

"You'll be joining him soon!" Damien responded.

The two charged and threw their punches. A flash blinds them both. Damien is sent flying back while Heatwave emerges from the wager as the victor. He gets closer to Damien. Heatwave uses his special move and unleashes a wave of fire by flexing his muscles for a short distance stunning Damien.

Heatwave flys up into the air and heats up to the point of turning completely blue. He flew around Damien creating a tornado of fire around him. He stayed in the flames and delivered punches as he went around and around. Heatwave flew back out of the tornado and turned around. He then flew straight through it tackling Damien through the flames and taking the last bit of fight right out of him. Damien fell back to the floor in exhaustion.

Heatwave flew into the sky and turned looking back on Gotham city with the sun to his back. "Yeah, I'm hot." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Epilogue: The Insurgency proved to be successful. Heatwave aided the citizens during the attack of the regime, whether it was facing its members or pulling them from a burning car he helped any way he could. After the crisis he and Bruce Wayne paid tribute to their fallen friend, Dick Grayson.

The two realized that a world could not go on without heroes. Together they gathered those they trusted enough to form a new Justice League of America. With Batman, Heatwave and what was left of the Teen Titans the world could finally rest knowing real heroes were watching over them once again.


	3. Superboy

Made secretly in a lab of Cadmus with the DNA samples of Superman and Lex Louthor, Superboy came to be. While his human half blocks his full Kryptonians abilities he still protects the world with the team of Young Justice. Now with Young Justice destroyed and the only surviving team members working for Supermans Regime, Superboy must face the threat alone. Will he emerge victorious or will he pay the price at the hands of his half father? Find out on Injustice: The Other Gods.

* * *

Superboy stands in the Mojave Desert basking in the yellow sun. He then turns around and leaps out of view. He lands, seconds later, in the Fortress of Solitude.

"I'm threw with talking." Superboy says as he takes his fighting stance.

The Regiem solders back up as Superman hovers down into the ring. They leave as the fight begins.

Superman makes the first move as he flys up and throws the ceiling decor at Superboy. Superboy gets back up and backs up as Superman follows. Superboy then grabs the ship behind him and swings it into Superman, sending him into the back and smashing some crystals. Superboy then charges Superman ramming him back a few feet. Superman gets back up and uses his super breath to knock Superboy back giving him some room. He then uses his heat vision and hits Superboy several times from a distance. Superman dashes forward and quickly slams Superboy into Doomsday in the background and bounces him back over to Superman where he juggles Superboy in midair before he hits the ground.

"Learn your place!" Superman says as Superboy gets back up for round two.

Superboy attacks with another charge. He then smashes the ground creating a small shockwave that hits Superman. He then uses a sonic scream similar to how Superman uses his super breath and sends Superman back a few feet. He then uses his heat vision and dashes forward to charge attack again knocking the wind out of Superman.

"You brought this upon yourself." He says while cracking his knuckles.

Superman gets back up more angry then anything. Superboy charges only to be frozen by Superman's ice breath. Superman then grapples Superboy, flys up and slams Superboy into the ground. Superboy gets back up and grapples Superman. He runs behind Superman, puts him in a full nelson and pile drives him backwards. He then turns to face Superman. He punches Superman through the wall behind him, sliding him down into several spikes and into the next room. Superboy then joins him in the next room. As Superman gets back up a wager is then made.

"Stand down son." Superman says through his teeth.

"You're not my dad!" Superboy yells back.

The two charge each other. Their fists meet as a blinding light shines. Both of them are sent flying back ending the wager in a tie. Superboy charges again. Superboy then uses his ultimate move. He claps his hands together stunning Superman with a sonic wave. He then grabs Superman back the throat and begins to strangle him. He brings Superman to his knees as his eyes begin to glow red. Superboy then snaps out of his rage and releases his grip. Completely drained of his ability to fight Superman is dragged into the phantom zone.

* * *

Epilogue:

Superboy beat his former team mates and half father even with his human limitations proving that powers don't make the hero but how you choose to use them. He passed his breaking point with his fight with Superman and unlocked his full potential. Superboy claimed the fortress of solitude as his stayed there and learned to control his powers and listened to the world while staying on the side lines.

He waited for the time to be right before he revealed his presence. He waited until the world was ready for a new Superman but even then he was still met with suspicion. That is until the day Darkside invaded Earth and he was the only hero who could stop him.

* * *

Alert: I know that I was going to do requests only but I just thought of the next character and decided this hero needs to be in Injustice. Next time, The Man of Steel vs The Strongest Man in the Universe and yes he has a DC comic series.


	4. He-Man

Pulled to Earth by Doctor Fate in a desperate attempt to find the power to defeat Superman and his Regime He-Man was summoned to Earth to combat the Man Of Steel's strength himself. Sworn to aid those whom are defenseless from those who would bring harm upon them he willingly accepted the challenge. Does the champion of Eternia have the strength to defeat the Man of Steel or will his endeavors prove futile? Find out in Injustice: The Other Gods!

* * *

Prince Adam runs on stage, the Fortress of Solitude. He pulls out the sword of Grayskull and holds it up into the air, pointing it to the sky.

"By the power of Grayskull!" He yells before a bolt of lighting strikes him. Once the light is gone we see He-Man with sword in hand and shield on arm.

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

On the other side of the arena three regime solders back out as Superman enters the fight. Superman makes the first move and throws the giant ceiling orb in the center at He-Man. He-Man gets back up as Superman fires a shot of his heat vision at He-Man. He-Man blocks with his shield and suffers no damage. He-Man dashes forward ramming into Superman with his shield. Superman is knocked back a few feet. He-Man takes a swing with his blade and knocks Superman into the next ring. He-Man joins him in the room as Superman gets back up. Superman uses his super breath and blows He-Man back. Superman hovers into the air then and smashes He-Man back into the ground as he was getting back up. Superman returns to the ground and dashes forward. He uses his ice breath and freezes Superman in place before knocking him through the gateway to the phantom zone. He-Man hit a portal that releases a beast of the phantom zone that latches onto him and viciously bites his neck before He-Man enters back into the original stage where Superman rejoins him.

"Hahaha." Superman cockily laughs.

He-Man gets back up. Superman uses his laser vision burning He-Man. He-Man dashes forward until he's standing right in front of Superman. He-Man grapples Superman trapping him in a bear hug before head butting him and sending him to the other side of the ring. A wager is made the moment Superman gets back up.

"YOU'RE the strongest man in the universe?" Superman say unimpressed.

"You want proof?" He-Man answers pointing his sword at Superman.

The two charge each other clashing fist and blade at the same time. After a blinding light flashes its seen Superman is pushed back and He-Man wins the wager. Superman gets back up and dashes towards He-Man. He-Man pushes Superman back with his own super breath and knocking him down to the floor.

"Thank Eternia I'm not as ruthless as Skeletor Earthling." He-Man says as he slams his sword against his shield.

Superman gets back up. He uses his heat vision to keep He-Man at bay but to no success. Once close enough, He-Man uses his sword and swings it down on Superman stunning him long enough to use his super move. He-Man thrust his blade through Superman and then turns his head whistling.

"Cringer! Fetch!" He-Man tosses Superman to his battle cat whom catches his victim in mid air and begins to viciously tear away at him. Finally, Cringer clamps his jaws down on his victims torso, shakes him violently and then throws him back to the side before leaving the set.

Superman was unable to go on as the Phantom Zone sucked him in.

* * *

Epilogue:

He-Man overpowered the mad Man of Steel and proves exactly why he is the Strongest Man in the Universe. He-Man returned to his home world of Eternia expecting all to be well. He returns to find Skeletor and his forces launching an all out attack on the castle Grayskull in his absence.

Not waisting a second, He-Man charged into battle with little regard for his own safety. He fought harder then ever before drastically changing the tide of battle and grasping victory from the jaws of defeat. His returned was celebrated by all of those in Eternia, minus Skeltor and company of course.


	5. Black Canary

Dinah Laurel Lance, The Black Canary, follows in her mothers foot steps and uses her powers to defend Gotham City. Trained by her mother and Wildcat she became an expert martial artist. Enough so that she was recruited for the secret elite team of meta humans known as Team Seven. Now she combats the Regime of Superman to avenge the fallen Green Arrow. Will she survive her combatant or fall in action? Find out on Injustice: The Other Gods.

* * *

Entering the arena, Gotham City Alleyway, on a motorcycle is the blonde beauty herself in her perfect fishnet stockings and leather clothing. She pulls up and sets the kickstand to her motorcycle. She steps off of it and removes her helmet revealing her perfect face.

"Ready to face the hottest buttkicker in the world?" Says lovely lady herself.

On the other side of the arena the worlds deadliest assassin gears up. Reloading his guns, holstering them and sheathing his sword before taking a fighting stance. Deathstroke was ready to fulfill his next contract. The fight begins.

Deathstorke makes the first strike with his machine gun. He then dashes forward for close quarter combat. Black Canary dodges his sword spin and manages to counter with a hand stand kick. Deathstorke rebounds and uses his two pistols. Canary is knocked back a few steps but it works out for her. She grabs the dumpster behind her and rolls it at Deathstorke. She dashes forward to kick him while he's down, literally. She stomps her pointed highheels right on to his paralyzed body for three steps before kicking him in the face and sending him flying back.

"Nice try handsome." Black Canary says while blowing a kiss to her opponent.

Slade gets back up for round two. He uses his special attack and dashes forward with his sword striking and stunning Canary. He then tosses his sword up into the air as he goes on to shoot several round into Canary's face. He then jumps up into the air and kicks his blade right through her torso. Finally, he pulls out the big gun and fire multiply times into her until she falls down.

"I enjoy hurting you." Deathstroke says as he cuts the air with his sword.

Canary grapples Deathstroke and climbs ontop of his shoulders. Before leaping off she twists his head making a loud snapping noise. She then stands on his back and then leaps off pushing him forward. Now with enough distance between the two a wager is made.

"You ditched us Slade!" Canary yells taking a charging stance.

"The team was dragging me down!" Deathstorke answers drawing his blade.

The both of them clash only to push each other back. This was good for Canary however, for now she could use her supermove. Once Deathstroke was close enough she let out a sonic wave that went out three feet ahead of her stunning Slade. She then kicks him in the gut, then the back, she grabs him as he stumbles forward and spins him around, she knees him in the groin and finally lets out another sonic screech that sends him flying to the other side of the ring knocking him out cold.

"Just like mother used to do." Says the beautiful and stunning Black Canary as she turns her back to the viewer showing her perfect butt from a perfect angle.

* * *

Epilogue:

Although Supermans regime was defeated Black Canary was still unsatisfied with her life. The emptiness left in her heart by the death of Oliver Queen was taking its toll on her. She closed herself off from the world for a small time period and devoted most of her hours to searching for crime in the city or training with Wildcat.

Black Canary's solitude was soon broken when she discovered of a new Archer protecting Green Arrows home city. Despite the age difference Black Canary and Red Arrow came to enjoy each others company very much.


	6. Beast BoyThe Changeling

A quick shout out to all of those who made a request for Beast Boy making him the second most requested character on here and even suggested the story lines. Darkness Rising & Jovanchin2013. Lets get to the story.

* * *

Durning the nuclear explosion in Metroplois The Changeling was there to aid the heroes in their search for Lois. He escaped deaths grasp by quickly turning into an amoeba and avoiding the destruction of the great city. Taking months to get to a safe distance before he could change back to his human form, Beast Boy returns to a world ruled by Superman and his regime. Will he join the Regime or trade one death for another? Find out on Injustice: The Other Gods.

* * *

Somewhere in the newly rebuilt Metroplis a dog runs onto sight. The camera pans up before the boy in green changes back to normal.

"Lets see who's the Alpha now." Says Beast Boy.

On the other side of the arena a shadow like raven flys down and turns into Regime Raven who is a glowing red and has a bunch of S&M belts on her now.

"You are a fool!" She proclaims before the fight begins.

Raven makes the first move by using her powers to crush her opponent on the other side of the ring. She then dashes forward and stops in the middle of the stage. Beast Boy gets back up and uses his grapple. He turns his arm into a python and stretches it out to grab Raven. He pulls her close and tightens the grip until the sound of bones can be heard cracking, he then throws her around him and onto the other side of the stage. Beast Boy then dashes towards Raven and the two begin to melee. Raven using her claw and Beast Boy changing his arms into Gorilla arms. Beast Boy back dashes using cheetah legs and dodges one of Ravens attacks leaving her open. He then gets close enough to spin around and slams her with a raptors tail knocking her to the other side of the stage.

"You mess with the bull, you get the horns!" Beast Boy says as he pounds his chest like an alpha gorilla.

Raven gets up and uses her special move. She summons a pillar of dark energy from beneath Beast Boy and teleports him to another dimension. Beast Boy becomes surrounded by three demons who slash away at him one at a time before Raven hovers above him with her father, Trigon, looming over her. Trigon then lets out a blast of heat vision and blows him back into his own dimension. Raven returns followed by a laughter.

"Mwhahaha!"

Beast Boy gets back up. A wager is then made between the two.

"Evil or not, you're still pretty hot." Beast Boy says with a giant gorilla fist and cheetah legs and a smirk of confidence.

"You're worse then a dog in heat!" Raven answers back.

The two charge and clash. When the light dies down we see that both are thrown back ending the wager in a draw. Beast Boy dashes forward close enough to use his special move. He turns his arms into lions claws and dashes forward slicing and stunning Raven. He then makes a gorilla fist and punches Raven, followed by another a raptors claw swipe. He then makes kangaroo legs and kicks Raven all the way to the other side of the stage. Raven recovers and looks up to see Beast Boy has taken the form of a Tyrannosaurs Rex and clamps his jaws down right onto Raven. He shakes her around like a dog with a toy and then spits her out ending the fight. Raven falls to her knees in defeat.

"Should call me Beast Man from now on." Beast Boy says before taking the form of an arctic wolf and standing proudly.

* * *

Epilogue:

Freed from her fathers control Raven rejoiced with the return of her old friend Beast Boy, originally thinking he was lost to the grip of death. Together the two of them managed to topple Superman and his regime. Even at the cost of the third Titan friend, Cyborg.

Proving his courage to the others, Beast Boy was elected the leader of the new Teen Titans. Under his lead the Titans fixed the wrong Superman and his regime had done to the world.


	7. Atrocitus

Hey there folks, since this chapters idea was suggested by -All Will Be Well I thought it necessary to advertise his own Injustice fanfic before we begin. For those of you who want characters from Marvel and Capcom (You know who you are) then go on and check out Injustice: Not From Around Here. Now lets begin.

* * *

After his home world was destroyed by the Green Lanterns predecessors, The Manhunters, and forgotten by the Guardians Red Lantern Corps leader, Atrocitus, vowed vengeance for his people and the denizens of the forgotten zone. Fouled by the red energy of rage he sets his sights on the home world of Hal Jordan and current location of Sinestro, two of his most hated rivals whom aligned themselves with Superman and his Regime. Is Atrocitus and his lantern corps combined rage strong enough to crush the regime or will there heated rage be blown out? Find out on Injustice: The Other Gods.

* * *

Stepping out on to the docking bay of the ship Shard, Atrocitus looks at the world below before flying off. He lands in Ferris Aircraft Hanger.

"This is your fate!" He says as he stands up from stomping into the ground.

Sinestro charges his ring by sticking his hand into the yellow lantern.

"You will know fear." Sinestro says as he pulses with yellow energy.

Sinestro is quick to make the first move. He creates a rock construct and drops it on top of Atrocitus' head. As Atrocitus gets back up Sinestro makes constructs to bind his legs, arms and upper torso leaving him vulnerable. Sinestro dashes forward and creates a claw construct that upper cuts Atrocitus sending him back. Atrocitus gets back up feet away from Sinestro. He stomps his foot sending out a pulse of red energy and hitting Sinestro into the air. Atrocitus activates his power up giving him huge, rock hand constructs increasing his distance of striking and the damage it dose. He gets only a few hits in before it wears out but enough to take the lead. Sinestro fights his opponent back by creating his spider leg constructs that strike Atrocitus several times. Sinestro uses his ultimate move while Atrocitus gets back up.

He blasts a barrier at Atrocitus stunning him. He then opens a portal up behind him and drags Atrocitus into space. He releases Atrocitus leaving him floating in space before grabbing two asteroids and smashing them together with Atrocitus between them. He moves the space rocks and leaves Atrocitus floating there stunned once again. Sinestro constructs a mega canon and blasts Atrocitus at point blank range sending him back to Earth.

"Fear me!" He yells as he returns while Atrocitus gets back up.

Atrocitus uses his fire breathe to strike Sinestro at long distance knocking him down.

"Feel my wrath!" Yells Atrocitus.

Sinestro gets back up. A wager is made by the two.

"You will learn to fear me!" Says Sinestro readying his ring with an ultimate charge.

"You're the only one in danger here!" Atrocitus shouts back.

The two charge each other with their rings powered to the max. The clash causes a blinding light. Once it dies down we both are sent back. Atrocitus saved his power while Sinestro had little to spare. Sinestro makes more rock constructs to drop on his opponent but misses when Atrocitus dashes forward. Atrocitus stops a few feet away and uses his fire breathe once again. He then uses his super move while Sinestro was defenseless.

Atrocitus fires a beam of red rage out of his ring for a short distance stunning Sinestro. He then grabs Sinestro with his bare hand gripping his face. He then flys off into space before releasing Sinestro to drift for a moment. Sinestro stops infront of the planet/ship Shard. In the control room Zox orders the red lantern solders.

"Fire at once!" Zox demands.

Every torrent on Shard begins to fire on Sinestro. Atrocitus then turns around and dashes back to Sinestro ramming into him and slamming him back in to Earth. Sinestro gets back up for a second only to fall to his knees in defeat.

"The flames of my rage burns bright!" Atrocitus proclaims as he is joined by red lantern corps infantry stepping up behind him.

* * *

Epilogue:

His journey to Earth gave Atrocitus more rewards then he originally thought to gain from it. Not only was Sinestro and Hal Jordan his prisoners but almost an entire planets population joined his corps. Even the man of steel himself received a red lantern ring.

Now with the numbers and power on his side, Atrocitus unleashes an all out attack on OA, home world of the Green Lantern but more importantly the home world of those responsible for his space regions destruction. Finally, those responsible were brought to justice at long last.

* * *

Hey there everyone, thanks for all of the reviews and requests. Next chapter is the one character that everyone and their mom wants to see, Starfire, but I need your help. Which character should she fight? Regime Raven or Damien Wayne? The chapter goes up next Saturday. Hurry up and vote.


	8. Starfire

Sorry for the delay folks. The website decided to take down two of my stories, one of my most famous ones included, and kept me from posting a new chapter for the rest of the week. Apparently the website that wants your imagination to run free has rules as to exactly how free it's allowed to be.

Before we get started let's hear it for all of those of you who requested the beautiful red head herself.

Golden Falcon 132, Jovanchin2013, Devineggins4, SpectreFanchin10, Turn Forever You And Me, and countless guests and PMs that I don't have time to name. Thanks to all of you for supporting the series.

Special Thanks to those of you who picked Damian Wayne for her fight and those of you who suggested the moves set and story scenes. It makes my job a lot easier.

* * *

Returning home from a diplomatic mission on Tamaran in the Vegan system, Starfire finds her adopted world of Earth has come under siege by those who protect it themselves. Worse, she discovers the death of her husband, Dick Grayson. The Tamaranian princess now leads the forces of Tamaran against the Riegime of Superman to free the planet from its super powered overlords. Will Starfire avenge her fallen friends or suffer defeat at the hands of her former allies? Find out on Injustice: The Other Gods.

* * *

Somewhere in the streets of Metropolis a clash between super powered beings ensues.

A ball of fire falls from the sky and crashes into the ground. Once the dust settles it is revealed that the gorgeous, purple latex (barley) clad red head straight from Tamaran. Her eyes glowing green as she levitates above the ground and the bottom of her hair catches fire from her readied fighting spirit.

on the other end of the street Damian Wayne rides in on his motorcycle with his stupid hair cut. Like is it just me or is that a really stupid hair cut? He lands and readies his batons for battle.

Starfire throws one of her green energy bolts striking down Damian. He recovers while Starfire dashes forward. Damian sends an electric pulse through the ground zapping Starfire. He repeats but Starfire uses her reserved energy to hover above the ground for a momentary time period. She then uses her heat vision burning Damian. She dashes forward again. Damian combines his batons making them into a staff. He spins it around striking Starfire several times before knocking her to the ground. While on the ground Starfire releases a burst of energy scorching Damian. She rebounds and grapples Damian. She pulls him in closely as her hair ignites.

"Admit it. I'm hot." She says as she give him a kiss catching him on fire before blasting him back.

"Sorry, got carried away for a bit." She says brushing her hair back as Damian gets back up.

Starfire fires several energy bolts keeping Damian at bay. A wager is then made.

"You are not worthy of that uniform!" Starfire proclaims with her fist glowing green.

"It's what he would've wanted!" Damian retorts with his batons readied.

The two charge. In the end Starfire is knocked back giving Damian some more energy but depleting his supermove. Starfire unleashes her supermove to end the fight already. She dashes into Damian picking him up by the collar of his uniform. She then drags him into space until a trail of fire was tailing her. She releases Damian and flys in a spiral formation making a narrow tunnel. She turns around and looks down the spiral with Damian in the center of it. She charges back to Earth with glowing green fists and Damian in her way. She tackles him and smashes him into the streets of Metropolis.

Damian gets back up only to fall to his knees in exhaustion. Starfire flys off into the sky. She lands back at a cemetery and stands in front of Dick Grayson's grave paying her respects.

* * *

Epilogue:

Starfire, Princess of Tamaran, was successful in toppling Superman and his Regime. She proved herself worthy of leading not just one but two worlds. Both Earth and Tamaran had looked to her as their savior, protector and leader, titles that she took with every bit of seriousness and the upmost of importance.

She was made the queen of two worlds but she did not take the hand of a king to rule with for it was a title reserved for the late Dick Grayson. As was the title of father to their newly born child, Mar'i Grayson, The Nightstar.**  
**

* * *

A final special thanks to those of you suggested this character and to those who have helped make this series such a huge hit. Lets keep those requests coming.


	9. Star Sapphire

In a world dominated by hate the Star Sapphire lantern corps refused to sit by and watch it suffer at the hands of those whom are scarred by their anger. It being the home world of their champion of love they sent a ring to Carol Ferris of Earth. Does the inexperienced Star Sapphire have the heart to over come Superman and his Regime or will she be slain by the fury of her foes? Find out on Injustice: The Other Gods.

* * *

In Ferris Aircraft Hanger Carol slides the Saphire ring onto her finger. The Star Sapphire uniform replaces her regular clothes.

"I'll never get used to that." Carol says as she takes a fighting stance.

On the other side of the stage, regime Hal Jordan charges his power ring with the lantern hovering in front of him.

"All charged up!" He says ready to fight.

The fight begins. Hal fires two rockets but Carol dodges. She dashes forward and uses both of her feet kick Hal backwards. He rebounds but she makes a giant highheel construct above him and stomps him into the ground. Hal gets up and makes a minute gun construct and blasts her several times. Carol gets back up as Hal dashes forward. She makes a human sized fighter jet construct that swoops down and rams into Hal sending him back. Carol dashes forward only to be grabbed by the emerald energy of Hals ring(Despite the fact that the suit is supposed to be yellow they made it green in costume selection though) and thrown behind him into the floor.

While Carol gets back up Hal uses his special move and sends out a wave of green energy stunning Carol. Both of them are teleported to OA before the guardians. Hal then smashes Carol with a giant hammer construct, slams two buses into her, and then a flurry of jet and missile constructs that blast her back to the arena.

"Damn Straight!" Hal says as Carol gets back up.

Carol goes back to the fight by making a whip construct by using her power up providing her with long range attacks. She dashes forward and uses a grapple attack on Hal. She creates a giant hand construct to grab Jordan and throws him backwards. Hal gets back up and makes an jet engine construct to blast forward and rams Carol back. Hal then dashes forward to Carol. Carol uses the pink energy to freeze Hal in a pink crystal construct. She then uses the highheel construct again to stomp the defenseless Hal into the ground.

"I'm getting better at this." Carol says as Hal gets back up.

Carol unleashes her full power and unlocks her special move. She sends out a wave of pink energy stunning Hal. She then imprisons him in the pink crystal and grabs him with the Sapphire energy. She then makes two Jet constructs, that look lik the ones in the background of the Aircraft arena even with the same numbers on them, with a leash holding onto them and flys into the atmosphere with her prisoner. She stops with Hal floating in space right above Earth and speaks into her ring. "Now!" She yells, meanwhile the other Star Sapphires on the planet of Zamaron aims at the sky and fires a beam from their ring that creates one huge beam striking Carols opponent and sending them back into the arena.

Hal gets back up as Carol returns. A wager is made between the two.

"Looking good Carol." Hal says cockily.

"You've had better days." Carol says sarcastically.

The two charge and clash. Both are pushed backwards. They return to their normal fight. After a few constructs being thrown back and forth and repeats of attacks Carol emerges triumphant. Hal falls to his knees in exhaustion. Carol walks through a portal made by her ring and walks through it. She returns to the planet Zamaron where she returns to the Star Sapphires celebrating her victory.

* * *

Epilogue:

Carol Ferris, The Star Sapphire of Earth, bested Superman and his regime. Wonder Woman, however, managed to escape and return to her sisters on Themyscira. The Amazons readied for war as Wonder Woman aimed to avenge Superman and restore their rule over Earth.

Seeing the anger in her heart Carol and the Star Sapphires could not allow this influence to spread across the world. Even if it meant the destruction of the Amazons themselves.


	10. IQ

Well people, we've made it to the tenth chapter. I feel like you all deserve something a little special so here is my OC joining the fight. Enjoy.

* * *

Trained as a solder but raised as a machine, the cybernetic solder, Isaac Quintain, lead a team of the greatest heroes in his home dimension. However, over time each one fell in the line of duty. Using his advanced technology and intellect, Isaac travelled to new dimensions to recruit new heroes. His journey brings him to a nightmare scape where Superman and his regime rule with an iron fist. His heroic duty will not allow him to turn a blind eye to these crimes even if they are not in his own dimension. Will I.Q.'s tech triumph over the fallen gods or will he fall as his allies before him? Find out on Injustice: The Other Gods.

* * *

In the fortress of solitude a kid dressed in a leather uniform and a metal suit case walks out. He lifts the suit case up in front of him and opens it allowing it to rebuild around his body. Now dressed in a futuristic robotic suit he hovers in the air a few feet above the ground.

"Clothes make the man. Your choices make you a hero." I.Q. says as he readies for battle.

On the other side of the ring, Lex Luthor, dressed in his kryptonite powered suit, hovers in to the ring.

"Must I prove my superiority?" He says as he readies to fight.

The fight begins. Luthor locks his satilite on Isaac's location striking him with a laser from orbit. Isaac gets back up as Lex dashes forward. Isaac preforms a grapple. He grabs Luthor and holds him in place. He jumps up and directs his feet at Luthor kicking him back while starting the rockets at the bottom of his feet pushing Lex backwards. Isaac points a laser in Luthors directions as he gets back up and fires a beam. Isaac moves back and fires a mini rocket at Luthor. He dashes forward towards Lex only for him to repel him with an electrical staff. Lex uses this chance to preform is super move.

He delivers a series of punches stunning Isaac. He then creates a magnetic energy field that restrains Isaac and holds him in place. Lex then activates a satiliete from orbit. It fires a energy beam onto Lex but instead of it smashing him into the ground he grabs it with his suit. It builds and builds until its ready. Lex then throws the ball of energy onto Isaac causing an explosion that can be seen from the Watch Tower in orbit.

Lex stops fighting and pushes a few buttons on his suit before getting ready for another fight.

Isaac gets back up. He opens a mini portal up in front of him and punches into it. Another mini portal opens up in front of Lex and a fist comes out punching him. Isaac then fires a beam from his head pieces visor. Luthor dashes forward as does Isaac. The two high tech warriors trade blows before Lex uses a push back attack to get some space between them. Isaac punches into another portal and fires more beams and rockets knocking Luthor down.

"Sorry about that. Got a little carried away." Isaac said as he snapped his knuckles.

Lex gets back up. The two intellectuals resort to using long range attacks as they stay on their own side of the stadium. A wager is then made.

"I remember my first power suit." Luthor says cockily.

"All brains and no hair." Isaac retorts.

The two charge each other. They both are sent flying back by the clash. The both of them head for each other. Luthor uses his electric staff to knock Isaac back only to be blocked. Isaac then uses his supermove.

He fires a beam at Luthor trapping him in a electrical field to the floor. Isaac then opens a portal behind Luthor and punches him into it. Luthor arrives in the dimension of the Olympians and is zapped back into the portal by Zues. He then appears in Asgaurd and is smacked back into the portal again by Odin. Finally, he arrives in ancient Egypt and in the court of the Pharohs where Ra blasts him back throw the portal to his own dimension. Isaac, waiting on the other side of the portal, charges his fist and punches Luthor as he flies out of the portal.

Lex gets up for a second before falling to his knees in defeat.

"My work is done here. See ya around." Isaac says as his metallic suit retracts and becomes a metal backpack. He then walks off.

* * *

Epilogue:

I.Q. came to this world to find heroes only to discover they needed one for themselves. He realized that this is not the only world in need of a protector but also knew he could not be everywhere at once. He spent days in the fallen man of steels fortress of solitude.

Finally, he emerged with an army of robot copies made from the combined technology of his and Kryptonion technology. He sent each of his copies into one dimension to defend and kept a handful to aid him in his own.


	11. Supergirl

Sorry for the delay folks,

new Batman game just came lets get back to the series. Today's is Supergirl from the New 52, lets see how she fairs in the world of Injustice. Special thanks to BrenRome for making the Back story, intro, outro, clash quotes, supermove and epilogue.

* * *

Kara Zor-El is the last daughter of Krypton who escaped its destruction when her father Zor-El (cousin to Jor-El,) sent her to Earth to live with her cousin. Unfortunately, a meteor knocked her ship out of orbit and arrived on Earth in a time where her cousin was a tyrant. Kara now fights to free this planet from her cousin's wrath as she realizes there is no way to convince him to stop his madness. Will she succeed or fail? Find out in Injustice: Gods Among Us.

* * *

In the city of Metropolis Kara runs onto screen in her street clothes, a brown wig, glasses, lime green shit and skirt. She spins around fast enough to make a small tornado and stops to reveal herself in her New 52 uniform and hovers a few feet in the air.

Flying in from the Fortress of Solitude is Godfall Superman. He narrows his sight on his opponent and readies for battle.

The fight begins. Superman and Supergirl fire a beam of heat vision canceling each others out. He dashes forward while she backs up. Supergirl then backs up far enough to grab the car behind her. She waits for her cousin to get close enough and smashes him with the car. He gets back up as she dashes close to him. Supergirl uses a combo on him and knocks Superman back a few feet. He then breaks the combo and punches her into the air where a gun torrent on the tank in the background fires at her. She hits the ground. Superman flys several feet into the air and smashes into the ground right where she was getting up from. Supergirl gets back up only for Superman to use a grapple on her. He grabs her by the collar of her clothes and throws her to the ground.

"Hahaha!" Superman laughs as Supergirl get back up with her costume slightly torn.

Now on the other side of the ring Supergirl backs up. Superman would dash forward only to be stopped in his tracks by a blast from Supergirls heatvision. She makes it to the other side of the ring and smashes her cousin once again with the hovering police vehicle over head.

"That's how we do it in Smallville!" Kara says sweeping the bangs out of her face.

Superman gets back up. He dashes forward and punches Kara. She then preforms a grapple. She grabs her cousin by the shoulders, headbucks him, kicks him in the groin and throws him behind her. She then turns and dashes forward to him as he gets back up. She acts fast and knocks him into the next arena.

Superman is sent flying through the Daily Bugle. Floor after floor he smashes through before crashing through the roof and landing on the top of the building next door. Supergirl then arrives ready to continue the fight.

The wager is made.

"I perfected this world!" Superman yells.

"And now I'm going to kick you off of it!" Supergirl answers.

They charge and clash. Supergirl is pushed back. She gets back up and goes back to fighting. She uses her supermove.

She dashes into her opponent stunning them. Supergirl speeds around Superman, confusing him before elbowing him in the right cheek. She then knees him in the chin, sending him into space. She flies up and pulls him back down to Earth. Before landing, She blasts him with heat vision which knocks him back into the ground hard before she rams them in the chest with both her fists.

Superman gets up only to fall to his knees in exhaustion.

Kara looks at her cousin as he tries to get back up, before kicking him down to the ground again. She then says "Don't get up." As she presses her boot on his back to keep him down.

* * *

Epilogue:

In the aftermath of the war between the Insurgency and Regime it was Supergirl, Earths newest resident, that emerged as its savior. She beat her cousin and dawned his colors as symbol of her heroic nature.

She was met with suspicion at first for her Kryptonian heritage. Over time she earned the affection of Earths citizens. It was not long until she was known world wide as the defender of truth, justice and the innocent across the world.


	12. Red Hood

Another highly requested character. Thanks for the support folks. Lets get to it. To certain viewers I wish you'd have a profile so I can talk to you about some of your suggestions, so if you get around to it contact me as soon as possible so we can get to on your chapter. Special thanks to "devineggins4" for the suggestions in the story.

* * *

Formally known as Red Robin, Jason Todd was killed by one of the Jokers "Gags". Or so it seemed. He later returned from the dead as the new anti-hero known as Red Hood. Along the way he strained from Batmans teachings and saw it more fit to execute villains. He now sets his sights on Damien Wayne for the murder of Dick Grayson but he has to get through Superman and his regime first. Will the Red Hood avenge his fallen brother or will Superman finish what the Joker started? Find out on Injustice: The Other Gods.

* * *

In the alley ways of Gotham City Red Hood in his New 52 design steps out from the shadows. He glocks a hand gun and puts it back in its holster. He then puts his hands behind is back and looks at the direction of his foe.

"Today I am your judge, jury and executioner!" He says ready for battle.

Damien does his Nightwing intro and does all of that stupid stuff with his stupid hair style and his stupid face.

The fight begins. Red Hood pulls out his gun and fires a couple of shots. Damien is knocked back as Red Hood throws a hand grenade at him tossing him into the air. Red Hood dashed forward and attacked him with a big hunting knife. He then grapples Damien.

He sticks the knife into Damien's back. "Now you know how I felt." Jason says as he turns him around and kicks him off the knife to the other side of the ring.

Red Hood reloads his gun. "Something Bruce can't teach you." Jason says as Damien gets back up.

Damien hits the ground with his batons and sends an electric pulse through the ground. Red Hood jumps over it and throws another grenade at Damien. He hits Damien with more shots as he falls back to the ground. A wager is then made.

Red Hood pulls out his gun. "That was going too far you little brat!" He yells to Damien.

"Too bad it wasn't you!" Damien answers back.

The two charged each other. Red Hood is knocked back. He gets back up and preforms his special move.

Red Hood fires a gun shot stunning Damien in his place. He then pulls out a grapple claw and fires it at Damien's chest. He hooks it to the floor locking him in place. Red then pulls out a AK47 and fills Damien full of led. Finally, he turns around and tosses a grenade blasting Damien backwards.

Damien gets up for a second before falling to his knees in exhaustion.

"One less bug to squash in the pest control." Jason says as he checks off a list of people to kill.

* * *

Jason Todd, The Red Hood, conquered Superman and his regime bringing all of his enemies to their knees. One by one he had each one executed for their crimes. That is, all but one.

Jason saved Damien Wayne for last. He forced him to watch as his allies joined their brother, Dick Grayson, in the next life before sending him there himself.


End file.
